Sea of Hunters
by ReaverMachete
Summary: The year is 1716, the oceans are infested with the demons of the sea known as 'pirates'. They pillage and plunder but roam as free men from the crown. But in these waters of thievery and treasure, a great number of evils run unchecked. Monsters, Demons and all manner of creepy creatures roam the sea. Somebody has to do something about it, right?
1. Chapter 1 - The Crusty Shipwreck

The old bar was dark and gloomy, dimly lit by scattered lanterns that spread the smell of burning oil and spilt rum. The rotting walls echoed with the sounds laughter and chattering all the while the band in the corner played with energetic delight, lifting the mood of this cobbled together cesspool of debauchery. For a split second, one might forget where they are.

All around sat men singing and cheering together, armed to the teeth with blades, pistols and swords from every corner of the Caribbean. Women of the night tended to their needs be it gut rotting drinks or unsavoury back ally satisfaction. Men, dressed in torn clothes that once represented respectable lifestyles, had fallen under the spell of greed and welcomed the black into their lives with open arms.

These men, scarred and weathered beyond belief were the scum of society, and the most free. Free men who could do as they choose, sailing on the high seas against a crown that failed them and taking from royalty that which was taken from them. These men were thieves, brigands, highwaymen, murderers.

These men were pirates.

Yes pirates, the demons of the sea and rightfully feared by all. But even they could not stand against the evil that lurked among them in this barnacle covered haven. One suspicious looking man sitting at the bar drinking deep from bottle of rum surveyed the room, looking for his next victim. He looked over the men sitting all around the building and his stomach wrenched at the sight of them.

His taste had grown over the years. No longer does he feed off of any old beggar he came across but instead he craved the sweet taste of younger and more feminine blood. Before long he had spotted his target, a young maiden serving drinks to the drunken and filthy men. She wore a long dark red dress with silky blonde hair, and even with her makeup covering bruises and cuts she showed a mark of honesty and even chastity, rare traits in these parts.

With a slam of his bottle down on the bar the man jumped to his feet. He was a tall man bearing scars from years past which, in his mind, made him more irresistible to his meal of choice. Brown wavy hair was tied back behind his head and fed down into his beard, grown out to give a tougher and more rugged appearance. His clothes were old and tattered, but not unsightly. His simple white shirt and brown pants were covered by a thick brown coat that seemed to increase his size fourfold, and his enormous thundering boots made his presence known whenever he entered a room. With a flick of his tricorn hat he began to saunter over to the young lady with incredible confidence in his stride.

As he approached her he could hear her heart beating, her blood pumping. His fangs grew and his hunger rose, but he kept his composure as he reached the girl whose attention was now locked to this monster of a man that had appeared in front of her. Standing tall above the girl he let a smile creep across his face and opened his mouth to begin the game of faces.

"Greetings gentlemen!" bellowed a figure in the doorway to the seedy bar, "Have any of you by chance seen a man with particularly sharp teeth hanging about? I need his head".

* * *

 _Tell me what you think and if you want to see more, I've got tons of ideas and if you want more feel free to suggest new ideas I can add in. Criticism is welcome too, just don't overdo it, I wrote this in a few minutes heh..._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bounty

Captain Hargreaves strolled down the dirt paths that led through the makeshift town, his deep blue buckled jacket flapping behind him and his pointed, feathered hat shifting as he walked. He flicked his black hair out of his eyes and brushed his hand beside his scabbard while looking around at the shocked onlookers that had gathered to stare at spectacle. His men walking behind him were gruff and mean looking, brandishing their pistols and swords all while cheering to yet another successful hunt. Hargreaves, looking down at the recently separated face of his target still bearing a look of shock, knew that while the payout from the Master would be a pittance when spread throughout the men, at least they could celebrate and know they had done the world a favor.

Hunters they were, aye, but on these high seas of gold and blood even a crew of hunters needed to make some coin. Bounties were always plentiful from an employer with money and a self righteous hatred of all things that make normal men cry in their sleep. However with larger bounties comes more coin and with more coin comes more terrifying creatures of legend.

But for now he could rest easy knowing the men have had their fill. Hargreaves smiled and made his way back to the docks that held the key to his freedom and spoils, the vessel in which he had made his mark as a feared hunter and pirate; the Westerly Wind.

Tall and intimidating, the frigate sat with unrivaled stature in the tiny bay. Twenty-eight guns adorned the massive ship, manned by a relatively small crew of seventy men all of which had seen their fair share of battle... and tragedy. The ship was fast for its size, able to catch prey that could normally outrun a vessel of similar build thanks to the many modifications Hargreaves had made over the years.

Hargreaves sat admiring his ship for a few moments as his crew began to board and resupply before he heard a voice call out from on deck.

"Hunt went well I take it?" cried out an old and white bearded man, dressed in an aged and faded naval jacket.

"Why don't you ask my new friend?" Hargreaves held up the stunned face of his fanged prey.

The old man folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"I never knew you had such a taste in consorts, Captain." the old man teased, "Should I warn the men to keep their faces trimmed and smooth? Or will you be doing that yourself?".

Hargreaves' arm dropped to his side as he sneered at his smug Quartermaster. He had been by Hargreaves' side for many years, even when he was just a deckhand serving on small merchant vessels. Although back in those days Hargreaves was well below him in rank. He had always been a trustworthy and wise Quartermaster who should've been a Captain for many years by now, but he always said that he would rather teach and serve than command.

"And will you be shaving your beard as well Mr. Charles? Or would you rather tend to the actual concerns of the crew?"

Charles chuckled and stroked his beard. He then let out a sigh as the smile faded from his face. He looked down at his Captain with a far more serious look than he had had before.

"There is something I need to discuss with you I'm afraid, in private." Charles said before walking off in the direction of the Captain's cabin.

Hargreaves hurried aboard the ship, weaving through his men who were hard at work restocking their supplies. He tossed the head to one of his crew who quickly searched for a place to store it for their employer, and made his way to his cabin. He opened the door and headed inside before being greeted by the stern gazes of Charles and two of his officers, Ferris and Gaul. Their faces had an air of concern and disdain about them and for a moment Hargreaves feared that the men had intended a mutiny, but these fears were quickly replaced with cautious curiosity when Charles began to speak.

"Captain," he said, avoiding eye contact, "We've received word of a new bounty from one of the Master's contacts on this island."

He began walking slowly over to his Captain whose concern was mounting as to why a bounty was the subject of such seriousness, before holding out a folded paper no doubt containing the bounty in question.

"The reward for this bounty is ten-thousand pounds."

Hargreaves' face lit up at the prospect of such riches. He had never had such a payout from a single hunt, or even multiple hunts. No doubt it was going to be difficult and a creature worth this amount is bound to be notorious. What could possibly be worth this much? Hargreaves grabbed the letter and opened it up and suddenly, his heart sank.

On the page was a face drawn in ink, a number of twenty-thousand, and a mark next to the face bearing a symbol of the Sun. Hargreaves stared at the face on the page, a face he and his crew knew well and one that all his men despised and feared. He thought this day would come but he never thought it would come so soon, nor that it would be worth so much. Hargreaves took a sharp breath inwards and folded up the page attempting to regain his composure. He dared not look his men in the eyes and stared at the floor with his arms crossed before muttering a single word.

"Apollo?"

Charles nodded his head slowly.

"Apollo."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think so far. I've taken liberties to make this story separate yet fit into the world of Supernatural, so that means naturally a lot of Original Characters so I hope you don't mind. However familiar faces may make an appearance eventually._

 _Leave suggestions to what I should add to the story if you have any ideas!_


End file.
